Fungos
Fungos, also known as the "Mushroom Planet" or "The Fungus Planet" is a planet made up entirely of lving fungus, the majority of which being mushroom-like. The Planet's central inhabitants are the "Fungossians", a tribal race that resemble humanoid mushrooms. The Planet is rather infamous for it's unpredictability, such as it's "Giant Mushroom Worms" and unexpected sinkholes. Surface The planet's surface is made up of hundreds of layers of fungus and rock. It's surface is mostly swampy and wet, and smells of athletes foot and mold. This intense stench requires visitors to wear gas masks. The stench is said to be so horrible it can cause other lifeforms' eyes to water to the point of dehydration or in other cases, vomit uncontrollably. The water on the planet is toxic to non fungus based lifeforms due to the tiny fungal organisms in the water. Drinking it can lead to major fungal infection or being infected with dangerous diseases. Giant jungles of mushrooms and fungus like planets mostly make up the planet. Below that is the original surface of the planet before the fungus grew and covered the planet. It is mostly lifeless and is filled with poisonous mushroom gas. This part of the planet is accessed by subterranean fungus tunnels hidden all over the planet itself. Inhabitants Planet Fungos has a wide range of inhabitants, the majority of which being mushroom-like. The Fungossians, the Planet's main inhabitant, also have several subspecies. The Fungossians subspecies are created when another fungus on the planet attaches to a Fungossian, causing the Fungossian to gain its qualities. When the Fungossian breeds, these qualities are passed down to the next generation. Fungossians The Fungossians are a rather intelligent and slightly agressive tribal race.(Though, they are on the border of being fully sentient) They are usaully welcoming to visitors, but also rather untrusting and often surround the visitors with soldiers. They live in tribes led by the oldest and biggest of their population. Once an elder is chosen to lead the tribe,they are given "the sacred headstrap"(an old headband found from a ruined nearby cargo ship for a sports company). The lead then mounts themselves into the ground with their roots and is given lots of food so they can get larger. Their society is based around largeness,as such the high ranking fungossians are either tall or incredibly fat. Poisness Fungossians The poisonous Fungossians are a subspecies of the Fungossians. Unlike the normal Fungossians, they have purple tops, and have toxic spit. These Fungossians are typically soldiers. Sporetanous Fungossians The "Sporetanous Fungossians" are another subspecies, which have yellow tops. These Fungossians release electricity from their head every so often, usaully only during the daytime. The electricity emitted from these Fungossians is used to power the few Fungossian machines that exist. Sakalite The "Sakalite" are an endangered parasite that eat metal. They formally ate a metal known as "Shroomite", but the Fungossians began using this metal for tools and construction, causing many of the Sakalite to die of starvation. Sakalite can quickly breed, however, making it easy for one to repopulate them if they so desire. Shroomok "Shroomok" AKA Giant mushroom worms, are large worm-like creatures that inhabitant Fungos deep below it's surface. Often, the worms can dig into the surface, and will immediatly attempt to consume any nearby lifeforms. However, it can only be on the surface for 10 minutes, as it requires a type of air that is only present underground. History The population of Planet Fungos was caused by three Irken scientists, who experimented by placing three types of fungi on an abandoned planet,to see if the fungi could grant the planet life. However,being rather irresponsible,the scientists forgot about the planet and moved on to another project. Three hundred years later, a group of Irken spies was sent to investigate the planet. The Irkens sent a report stating, "The planet is, well, mushrooms..full of mushrooms..". The group of spies was never heard from again, and they were preasumably captured by the Fungossians. Trivia *Fungossian heavy infantry soldiers are equivalent to sumo wrestlers. They waddle around and suffocate their enemies with their stomach fat and attack with their huge neck flaps. Category:Planets Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Locations Category:Fanon